enchantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Edward
]] King Edward is the stepson of former Queen of Andalasia, Narissa. Originally the Prince, he now co-rules Andalasia with his wife, Queen Nancy Tremaine. He is notable for his strong singing voice, being naïvely selfish and having an enthusiastic, larger-than-life demeanor. Edward strongly believes in instant love. Biography: Almost nothing is known about Edward’s early life, except that at some point he lost his mother, either from death or something else, and grew up with a stepmother, Narissa, the new Queen of Andalasia. As he entered his adulthood, Narissa had her servant, Nathaniel, occupy Edward’s attention with troll chasing, hoping that this would distract him from ever meeting and falling in love with a girl. If this were to happen, upon Edward marrying the maiden Narissa would lose her crown. So it was for many years, until one day when, after having just toppled a large troll, Edward shared with Nathaniel how he dreamed of a “true love’s kiss,” lifting up Nathaniel and dancing with him as he said so. Just then, his song was interrupted by a female voice floating through the forest, singing the very same song. Entranced, Edward declared that he had to find the source of the voice, and so leaped onto his horse Destiny to ride off in pursuit. As he galloped through the woods, he happily sang his heart’s desire, until he noticed the troll he had just captured rushing ahead of him. Knowing that the monster was looking for the girl too, Edward vowed that “that maiden is mine!” A little while later, Edward arrived at a small cottage, and spotted the troll pursuing a beautiful girl across a large branch. He assured the girl that he was here to help, but the maiden then fell off the branch (causing it to whip backward and toss the troll many miles away) and right onto Destiny, in Edward’s lap. He was surprised when the girl supposedly recognized him, and when he learned her name, Giselle, Edward became overjoyed and proclaimed that they would wed the next morning. The pair then shared the song “True Love’s Kiss” as Edward rode Destiny back to the castle, unaware that his stepmother was spying on his every move… The next day, Edward was waiting at the church for Giselle to arrive, but unbeknownst to him, a disguised Queen Narissa had pushed her into an enchanted wishing well, sending her to the real world. But Giselle’s chipmunk friend, Pip, had witnessed this, and ran off to find Edward. Upon learning what had happened, Edward leaped into the well to rescue his beloved. He appeared out of a manhole in Times Square, New York City, just as a construction crew was about to close the hole (this was where Giselle had appeared as well, a night ago). Edward saw the workers, and threatened them with his sword, asking them about Giselle. A moment later Pip arrived, but could now no longer speak. Ignoring Pip’s signs that the men had nothing to do with Giselle’s disappearance, Edward put his sword to the throat of the leader, Arty. When the man said he would like a beautiful girl too, Edward happily bid the man luck, before rushing off to continue his search. Edward stayed in Times Square for a while, eventually climbing atop a city bus, thinking it was a fearsome monster, and stabbed the roof with his sword. After failing to find Giselle aboard the bus, Edward declared that he had slayed the beast and set all the people free. This infuriated the bus’s driver, confusing Edward. Just then, Nathaniel appeared, having also arrived in the real world, and Edward was pleased to see his old friend. When Pip jumped onto the driver’s head, she thought the chipmunk was a rat, which Edward cheerfully corrected her on, before he and Nathaniel went on their way. The three, Edward, Nathaniel and Pip, stopped at a resteraunt, where Pip tried to tell Edward through sign language that Nathaniel was in league with Narissa, and planned to kill Giselle. Nathaniel begged Edward to not listen, but Edward was willing to hear Pip out. But when the chipmunk was finally free to do his act, Edward misinterpreted Pip’s signals as being centered on himself, frustrating Pip and relieving Nathaniel. After the resteraunt, the trio arrived at Columbus Circle, where Edward commended Nathaniel on his suggestion to split up. Just then, Nathaniel pointed out a woman resembling Giselle, and Edward ran off to catch her. But unfortunately, it was not her, and so Edward continued his search through Central Park. Then, while on a bridge, Edward heard Giselle’s unmistakable voice singing, and, thrilled, Edward leaped to the street below. He began to sing “True Love’s Kiss,” to alert Giselle to his presence, but then a group of bikers collided with him, sending the Prince to the ground, stunned. Nathaniel caught up, and Edward expressed annoyance at what had happened. As he started walking, it was revealed that his left leg was now somewhat injured. Edward and Nathaniel eventually came upon the Grand Duke Hotel, where they decided to stay for a while. When Nathaniel removed Edward’s boots, the pain made Edward accidentally activate the television remote. Edward showed awe at this strange technology, and began channel surfing. While Nathaniel was preoccupied with a soap opera show on the screen, Pip quietly appeared to try one more time to warn Edward about Nathaniel’s true nature. But again, Edward’s self-centered ego made him think that Pip was talking about him, and when Pip screamed in frustration, Nathaniel finally snapped back to reality and grabbed Pip. With Nathaniel claiming that Pip was deranged from exhaustion, Edward looked at Pip sympathetically, before Nathaniel locked Pip in a closet. Then Nathaniel prepared to go out, but first he asked Edward if he liked himself, which Edward smugly confirmed. While Edward continued exploring the channels on the TV, he didn’t notice Pip escape through the window. Later that evening, alone in the apartment, Edward began to grow tired of this world, and asked the “magic mirror” to explain his situation. He then miraculously stumbled upon a news report covering an incident at a resteraunt, where Giselle was briefly interviewed on live. Overjoyed, Edward’s happiness was quickly turned to anger upon seeing another man carrying Giselle away, and misinterpreted this as a kidnapping. He then begged the TV to tell him Giselle’s location, and by chance the reporter stated where she was. Edward kissed the screen in gratitude, before rushing off. Arriving at the Bella Notte resteraunt, Edward saw the apartment building from the newscast, and succesfully sneaked into the building (but not before being peed on by a woman’s dog). He went from apartment to apartment, looking for Giselle, but every one he found was occupied by various individuals. Finally, Edward lay on the floor in the hallway, exhausted. But it was the next morning, when continuing his search, that Edward finally found the apartment of Robert Philip, the man whom Giselle had been living with. He was delighted to see his beloved again, so much that he picked her up and twirled her in the air. Then, noticing Robert, Edward unsheathed his sword, and prepared to kill the man. But luckily, Giselle rushed to Robert’s aid, explaining that he and his daughter were friends, to which Edward instantly changed his demeanour. He began his version of “True Love’s Kiss”, but when he reached Giselle’s cue, she failed to join in. Puzzled, Edward told her that she wasn’t singing, and he was confused even further when she claimed to have been busy thinking. Giselle had a request, before returning home, and Edward happily agreed to whatever she wished. But when Giselle revealed that she wished to “go on a date,” Edward was unfamiliar with the concept. Nevertheless, he agreed to do so before their return to Andalasia. Outside, while Giselle said goodbye to her friends, Edward checked his teeth in the reflection of his sword. When he noticed Robert hesitate in his goodbye, Edward gave an encouraging nod. He then thanked Robert and his daughter Morgan Philip himself, for taking care of Giselle, but referred to them as “peasants”, before the two walked away. During the course of their date, Giselle bought Edward many New York souvenirs, such as a Statue of Liberty crown and I Love New York coffee cups. She even got him a hot dog, to which Edward was momentarily shocked by the name, before Giselle explained. When he tried to subtly get Giselle to leave with him, she brought up the idea of attending a ball that was to take place that night. Edward reluctantly agreed, asking that afterwards they should go home, which Giselle agreed to. Later that evening, after Giselle had left for a while to shop for a dress, the pair arrived at the ball, and Edward was introduced to Robert’s girlfriend, Nancy Tremaine. Just as introductions finished, an announcement was made, asking for a man to invite another woman to dance. Edward approached Nancy, flattering her, and as they walked off, Giselle began to dance with Robert. Both Edward and Nancy’s attentions were focused on their respective partners, for they both began to notice the chemistry between the two. Finally, at Nancy’s request Giselle stopped her dance with Robert, and Edward offered his hand so that they could leave. As they walked toward the exit, Edward noticed Giselle’s tortured expression, but she insisted that she was fine. While Edward went off to get Giselle’s dress wrap, he was unaware that his stepmother, Narissa, the mastermind of everything that had caused them to be in this world, had arrived at the party in her hag disguise. After poisoning Giselle with an poison apple, the hag was seen making off with Giselle’s unconscious self. Edward quickly wrenched open the elevator, only to find his stepmother. Pleading for someone’s help, Edward carried Giselle to a couch summoned by other attendants of the party. Robert came forward, and just then, Nathaniel reappeared, claiming that Narissa had done this. He proceeded to explain all of Narissa’s lies, and Edward was both horrified and furious. Shouting in anger, he declared that Narissa would pay, before returning his attention to Giselle. When Robert suggested that a true love’s kiss would reawaken her, Edward quickly saved face by claiming that he knew that. He then leaned and lightly kissed Giselle, but when she did not stir he tried kissing her again repeatedly, harder and harder. Just as he was about to panic, a revelation dawned on him. He urged Robert, who he had correctly guessed was now the one meant for Giselle, to kiss her, and Nancy agreed to let Robert do so. As Edward stood aside and watched, Robert tenderly kissed Giselle, and she awoke. As the crowd applauded, Edward smiled in joy. Just then, Narissa lost her temper and stole Edward’s sword, holding him and Nathaniel at bay as she backed up. As the two approached her, ready to take her down, the Queen transformed into a massive dragon, in the process knocking them aside. As Narissa took Robert captive and began to climb the building, Edward remained knocked out until Nancy helped revive him in time for them and Nathaniel to rush to the balcony and watch Giselle pursue Narissa. Edward then noticed Pip, trapped in a hamster ball, and for the first time correctly guessed Pip’s intentions. Releasing the chipmunk, Edward and the other two watched in amazement as, with Pip’s involvement, Narissa fell from the summit, crashing down onto one of the towers before slipping and plummeting to her doom. By the time Narissa was killed, Edward came across a despondent Nancy studying a slipper left behind by Giselle. He comforted her, and even placed the slipper on Nancy’s foot. When it was revealed to be a perfect fit, the two instantly fell in love. Having already happily accepted the fact that Giselle loved Robert, Edward was now enraptured with Nancy, and so the two both returned to Andalasia, where their wedding was momentarily disrupted by Nancy’s cellphone, which she had accidentally brought alone. Tossing it aside, Nancy then pulled Edward into her arms and they passionately kissed, living happily ever after as the new rulers of Andalasia. Appearance and Personality: In both Andalasia and the real world, Edward is a large-built, extremely handsome young man with prominent cheekbones and jaw. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Edward is usually dressed in an elaborate royal uniform, with cape and sword, as befitting a Prince. Though possessing a somewhat large ego and is at times unable to look past himself, Edward is a warm and very polite person, even to people he does not know. He tries to be heroic and likable, but can sometimes come across as pompous. Edward’s self-esteem is off the charts, as evidenced by his answer when asked if he likes himself: “What’s not to like?” Despite this, Edward is very compassionate, especially for Giselle. He cared for her so much, he was willing to let another man kiss her in order to save her life. Behind the Scenes: James Marsden portrays Prince Edward both in animated form and live-action, as well as performing all of Edward’s singing parts himself. Though he had the opportunity to audition for Robert Philip, a role that would eventually go to Patrick Dempsey, Marsden gravitated towards Edward’s innocence and considered the role more “fun”. When animating Prince Edward in the cartoon sequences, James Baxter Animation, the independent company that did the animation for Enchanted, tried to make him look as much like Marsden as possible, arguing that princes in Disney films are usually unmemorable and “bland”. Prince Edward’s costume featured padding in the chest, rear end and crotch, to give him cartoonish proportions even in the real world. Selected Quotes (Excludes Song Lyrics): “Fear not, Giselle, I will rescue you!” '-Prince Edward, as he leaps into the wishing well.' “Are you in league with the wicked old hag who sent my poor Giselle to this foul place…Artie?” '-Prince Edward to Arty, after appearing from the manhole.' “What say you, sir? Don’t try my patience! … I seek a beautiful girl, my one coquette…the answer to my love’s duet.” '-Prince Edward to Arty.' “Ha-ha-ha! You’ve met your match, you foul bellowing beast!” '-Prince Edward, as he stabs a city bus.' “Nathaniel’s glad to have me near? … You feel you’d die without me here!” '-Prince Edward incorrectly guesses Pip’s theatrics.' “It appears this odd little box controls the magic mirror!” '-Prince Edward, upon discovering the television remote.' “Nathaniel likes the way I leap? … I’m handsome even when I sleep!” '-Prince Edward incorrectly guesses Pip’s theatrics, for the second time.' “Tell me, magic mirror, what is this awful place? Why is everything so…difficult? Will I ever find my heart’s duet?” '-Prince Edward to the television.' “Magic mirror, I beg you, tell me where she is! … 116th and Broadway! Thank you, mirror!” '-Prince Edward asks the television for Giselle’s location.' “Thank you for taking care of my bride, peasants.” '-Prince Edward to Robert Philip and Morgan Philip.' “Well, this has been a splendid date! Shall we go? … Why, back to Andalasia, of course! To be married, to live happily ever after, forever and ever!” '-Prince Edward tries to convince Giselle to return home.' “And this beautiful lady is Giselle, the love of my life…my heart’s true desire.” '-Prince Edward introduces Giselle to Nancy Tremaine.' “Silence! You lying, murderous wretch! When we return home, all of Andalasia shall know of your treachery. You’re days as Queen will be over! … I don’t know what ‘melodramatic’ means, but you will be removed from the throne forever, Narissa, I will see to it!” '-Prince Edward to Queen Narissa, upon learning of her plan to kill Giselle.' “Why so sad, beautiful lady? … It’s a perfect fit.” '-Prince Edward to Nancy Tremaine, as he puts Giselle’s forgotten shoe on her foot.' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters